Well, This Is Okay I Guess
by DaredOrchid
Summary: Christ sake, my life was a crap shoot, looks like whatever celestial being out there hates me more since I appear to be Neo now, well then, time to commit beautiful chaos, and crime, lots of crime, YAY, kill me please


**This...is okay...I guess…..Ch 1** _ **Future**_ **prologue**

 **Despite the fact that i'm feeling fucking depressed as shit since my friend has got their shit done all together and she's taking off, might not be able to see her ever again aswell.**

 **I'm also getting by to school soon aswell, summer schools tomorrow, yay fucking end me. Now.**

 **I've been playing alot of Star Wars Battlefront 2, the original one, not the shitty one, although EA's version isn't all too terrible I prefer to still play Galactic Conquest, Hunt, and Assault game modes from the original, even after so many years it's still a great game.**

 **Now then before we start i'll say this, I'm pretty bored and this was something I** _ **did**_ **want to do for a while. It's not something I'll make as often as I do my other stories, which is practically not at all, for the most part.**

 **Anyway if I never end up updating this I'll pass it to someone else if they want this ice cold potato.**

 **Last thing I swear, if you're interested in what I was listening too when I writing this is, Dance Gavin Dance - Son of Robot, and Dance Gavin Dance - Care. they won't fit the tone of the story just thought you'd like to know if you wanted too.**

* * *

*sometime in the future on top of a tall skyscraper type office building*

 _It was a late night in vale it was dark and gloomy with some places in the city being poured on with increasing intensity while in other parts light drizzles came and were also small pockets in the cloud layer showing the shimmering stars and parts of the moon as they slowly flew by above the city._

 _A lithe figure was twirling and prancing about on top the tall building with an umbrella with multiple silhouettes of about the same shape, upon closer inspection the figures were small and feminine in stature though only one was moving to an indiscernible rhythm opening and closing her umbrella swinging it and the hidden blade in the handle towards the other versions of her all trying to hit her._

 _On an even closer inspection it seems she was wearing a white sweater, with a pink stripe lining on the outside, and was full on pink on the inside, she wore a dark brown corset, curing towards the nether regions of her body, there were slits showing some skin along her hips, with a black belt adorning over her brown pants._

 _*pov switch-?*_

* * *

It had been sometime since I had some alone time. Before I would have looked to find someone to spend my time with, as long as they were considerate I'd waste my time with them, burt really juniors was one of the only other places I had thought to usually go to.

Pausing my internal monologue I quickly open my umbrella and move it to my left to barely stop a copy from hitting me only for another to drop kick me towards another in which they hit me in my stomach with the handle of their umbrella making me winded and gasping for air.

"Ack!",was what came from me, I wasn't mute of surprisingly.

'Damn, this is bad enough that I made them near the real deal.' I grimace as I make myself go into a crouched position.

Composing myself, I look up as my copies gather themselves around me, although none of them really have a personality, I do in fact can make them ever so slightly different in what they can do.

They might not be as structurally solid but they were just as deadly as I could ever be, even without needing to be the original _my_ semblance was always hard to be pinned down, always susceptible to change, not like I knew how to determine how it changes or when it changes, although they weren't _major_ changes they were in fact, technical, sometimes it would vary on how much my aura would be drained by just leaving copies, how far I can teleport, how easily I could control my copies and switch my being between them.

It was. _Hard_ to determine whether or not something in my semblance would, it was also very hazardous to my health in my line of work, _especially_ In my line of work.

Really, working _with_ Roman wasn't as bad as working _as_ Roman, especially when Cinder started to show up on our radar, or more specifically _mine_.

'But that's for a later time' I mused to myself, standing and getting into a lax position, I began to sign to my copies as they too slouched some of them frowning, others smirking, and soft smiles.

" _That's enough for now, time to head towards Junior's, we've got a job to do soon."_ I signed towards them, most just made slight movements of the the head while others just nodded.

The reason why I talked to my copies in such a way was this, once upon a time when I had been training by myself against my copies years ago I began to spread a bit of personality into them.

It took sometime until eventually some of my copies began to retain their memories from before, meaning I wouldn't have to waste more mental power controlling them to do things when they can do it themselves.

It had gotten to the point where mental communication was established between those of the personal template clones and me, yes _a_ mental communication is in place but not to the extent of when we can " _speak"_ to each other telepathically.

But once again more on that to come, for now though it was time for me to relax, with the sudden rise of crime we've been committing I've not had alot of time to myself lately.

' _Tch_ , damn her for this, I have what I need now and all of a sudden this happens? Shit!' my inner self spilling out as I mull over my situation.

As my clones dissipate around me I feel my aura come back to me from each clone, another tweak of my semblance, I had this sometime ago and lost it again, seems I've got it back for now….

Either way, shaking my head, I begin to walk towards the edge of the building, it was a quiet night, hard to come by nowadays, especially with what's been done during me and Roman's time as partners, I cherish these when It's quiet for us.

Looking over the edge I see a couple of vehicles, some lights here and there, Vale was a sleeping city at nighttime case in point how most of the city is dark, although not completely dark it's dim enough to the point where light pollution isn't affecting the night sky much and it's clear enough to see the stars and such in the city. Minus the fact that crime is happening _somewhere_ down there.

Vale may just be a somewhat sleepy city but it doesn't mean it's a quiet one, not by any means, between me, Roman and the White Fang, there are many criminal syndicates around the city, but only if you look hard enough and knew what specifics you were looking for, though most places with _good_ products required some connections on what, when, and where they moved.

Stuff like weapons merchants and the like selling their illegal wares, doctors willing to help people such as us, they get way more than the average doctor. Deeper than that there were corporations that specializes in covering even the most wanted persons trails, but to a point.

These things definitely tons of favors, money, influence, and reputation depending on the person. Currently with me and Roman we're barely scraping the surface of the what's to come. We've reached the point where even the higher clients are sending us jobs with a huge payout, _huge_ as in millions of lien to acquire, I even have access to Penthouses _across_ Remnant with my own business in the works, though Roman doesn't know that, he shouldn't.

I've got networks of people across the world relaying information, spy types of deals usually, though I do have a _militia_ of sorts scattered about here and there should I need help in any situation.

Pausing my mind I look for a way off the building, of course I _could_ walk down but where's the fun?

Shrugging I mentally prepare myself before stepping on the edge, spreading my arms out and leaning forwards with my eyes closed, my right arm holding my umbrella with a vice grip.

Suddenly the feeling of air pushing against me at intense speeds hits me, opening my eyes and grip the handle with both hands and unfold it while prepping my aura for the strain due to happen.

A brief moment of resistance almost makes me lose my grip, until I finally stabilized in the air, looking out around me I notice I'm gliding at a nice speed, giving out a sigh of relief I let a smug grin spread out, 'I'm pulling a mary poppins ha!' I thought to myself as I proceeded to try and steer my way towards Juniors, I had some time to kill, I needed a drink, _and_ some time for self-reflection.

* * *

* _ **A Short time Later***_

* * *

Dusting myself off as I had hit a building and _might_ have hit a few dumpsters on the way I had a shameless grin adorning my face, shaking my head I slowly made my way towards the entrance, noting the line of people waiting to get in, stepping past them all I walk towards the door, briefly stopped by the bouncer I flash him a card I fished out from my chest and after a brief moment of recognition, moves aside, much to the dismay of the people waiting to get inside exclaiming in disbelief at how someone like _me_ got to go in without having to wait.

Inside the club soft beats were playing and people were dancing and and getting drunk.

Briefly scanning the room I notice Melaine and Militia overlooking the dance floor while a few guards were walking around making sure things went smoothly, If nothing bad happened _inside in their sight_ they couldn't be liable for whatever happened to their customers.

They were pretty lax about security aswell, especially around the VIP area, you could make shady deals here without a care in the world. As long as you had cash to flash, you were golden, if not, well information could always be sold if you paid for it.

Junior's place was a hot mess, especially in the way in how it operates, though that's a tale for another time.

Making my way towards the dance floor and towards the ground floor bar where Junior is usually found I come across groups of men and women, teens here and there.

Most didn't bother looking at me some _did_ but didn't make a second glance as far as I knew. Taking a seat on the bar stool I rap on the stone of the counter to get his attention.

Taking his attention of the mugs he was cleaning, he looks over and his eyes widen a little in recognition before settling back to their bored gaze. "Neo" he grumbles aloud, "What are you here for, Roman need something?" he asks in his gruff voice.

"No he doesn't, I just need a few drinks for the night hook me up, and keep my visit here underwraps should anyone wanna know if I was here yes?" not waiting for a reply I slip about 2 thousand lien over towards him.

Begrudgingly taking it, "Fine deal, what do ya' want?" he asks.

"Some whiskey, and keep em' rollin', I'll be here for a while" I say to him.

He nods "Right", walking off for a bit to get the drink he comes back with the glass and places and and leaves.

Grabbing the glass and tugging it closer I notice a figure to my right. A girl about 17 my current age.

She had dirty blonde hair and caramel coloured eyes, she was also looking directly at me.

"After all these years, here's a place I wouldn't have thought to see you again, Bri" I mutter aloud to the ethereal like girl while looking at her for a reaction.

Sighing she leaned her back onto the counter "It's not easy living whatever kind of afterlife like this kid." she says, at the last part her blank expression breaks into a depressed feature. Looking back up, "So I need to know what have you been up to since we've last spoken to each other." she finishes.

"Lots of things, I miss you, you know that right?" I mutter towards her not soon after sipping away at my drink.

"I know, I miss you aswell, It's lonely here ya' know, I miss everyone." she cries aloud, tears brimming her ethereal form.

Seeing this hurts me, sighing I mutter, "It's not been the same since that day, it's a long story but I'll tell you what's happened, starting with the beginning, just to jostle your memory on how this all happened got it?" I say

"Got it, we've got alot of time anyway, shoot for it kid" she says, glad at the swift change of topic.

"Right, it all started like this…."

* * *

 **There we go a beginning of a new story that's been created in like 2 weeks time, some of this was made during my time at summer school since at some points I had to charge my phone and had nothing to do so I focused on this mostly.**

 **Anyway Hopefully you enjoy this, I'm actually somewhat proud of myself for the work I put in for this. Also Endeavored pride Ch 4** _ **should**_ **be expected to come out some time next week or so with edited chapters for 1-3 sometime after Ch 4 comes out or hell maybe even before.**

 **Anyway I'll be taking inspiration for details when reading my favorite stories so have a nice day people!**


End file.
